Never Apart
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Andromeda has Rabastan cast a spell to prove to him that he is her soulmate. The results of the spell could change everything.:: Rabdromeda soulmate!au for Bex


_For Bex via the Drabble Game Challenge (Rabdromeda, "I'm not a hero.")_

 _Also for the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Honeycomb (cerulean)_

 _Writing Club-_

 _Second Chance Soulmate (casting a spell to find your soulmate)_

 _Themed List (Astronomy Tower)_

 _Word Count: 1004_

* * *

Andromeda doesn't look up when she hears the soft footsteps behind her. She already knows that no one else would be in the Astronomy Tower this late on a Sunday; it's become her favorite hiding place, and she's only ever shared it with one other person. "Hello, Rabastan," she says gently, her gaze fixed upon the stars twinkling along the horizon.

"Did you have to choose this place to do this?" he grumbles. "Anyone below will be able to see it."

Andromeda turns, the smallest of smirks on her lips. She quickly closes the distance between them, gently prodding her finger against his chest. "Even the caretaker is asleep by now," she assures him. "Remember, I'm quite clever."

The boy rolls his eyes, a scowl on his lips. Most likely, he's trying to look menacing, but Andromeda thinks he just looks ridiculously. Rabastan moves past her, towards the ledge. He turns to face her, resting his back against the railing.

Andromeda studies him, her heart fluttering in her chest. She's already found him handsome, but there's something about the way the moonlight bathes him in milky light, the way his dark eyes soften. He looks absolutely perfect.

"Well?" he says, pushing his long, dark waves behind his ears. "You want to find your soulmate. What's the point? We already know the answer."

"Because if you see it, maybe you'll-"

"Maybe I'll abandon my brother? Andi, I'm not a hero," he says roughly. "Don't pretend I am."

"If you see that we're meant to be, that this isn't just silly infatuation… Soulmates are meant to be together, Rabastan. Even the oldest families wouldn't dare force a marriage upon someone who found their soulmate."

"What if it isn't me?"

When Andromeda hears how hollow his words sound, she understands. Rabastan is afraid. Maybe he's right, and it won't make a difference; he'll still follow Rodolphus to hell. But that isn't what makes him hesitate now. He's afraid that all their time together will mean nothing, that they aren't meant to be.

"Who else could it be?" she asks.

"You've been awfully friendly with that Hufflepuff."

"Ted? Ted is just a friend," Andromeda assures him. "He's quite nice."

"I don't-"

Andromeda hurries to his side, taking his hand gently. She presses a kiss to his knuckles, her lips lingering against the skin for just a moment longer than needed. "Have faith," she says. "Are you ready?"

Rabastan releases her hand, inhaling deeply. His lips are drawn into a thin line, and his expression is almost pained. Still, he nods and draws his wand. "Trade places with me," he instructs. "You need moonlight on your skin."

Andromeda obeys, standing tall and proud. Rabastan presses the tip of his wand to her forehead, and she can't help but shiver at how sensual the whole thing feels. Rabastan moves the wand along, slowly outlining her body. His lips work rapidly, an incantation falling from his lips in tones so quiet they may as well be a sigh.

When he reaches her toes, the chanting stops. Rabastan moves back, his chest still; Andromeda realizes he's holding his breath.

"Nothing?" Andromeda asks, frowning. Maybe she doesn't have a soulmate after all.

Before Rabastan can answer, the tip of his wand glows cerulean. Slowly, a wisp of blue smoke trails from the wand, swirling and tangling with itself. Andromeda watches, jaw slack, as the smoke forms a face for the briefest of moments before disappearing.

"Did you see it?" she whispers. "My soulmate…"

"It's me," Rabastan says, gripping her hand.

Silence hangs between them. Andromeda doesn't know what to say, and Rabastan seems just as confused as to how to start a conversation after that.

Andromeda studies him, frowning. She had hoped that once he realized their lives were linked, he would have been quick to lay down his dreams of serving the Dark Lord. Maybe there's a flicker of something in his dark eyes, but it's hard to tell. Maybe it won't be enough.

"You can't join him," she whispers. "If soulmates are forced apart, it's meant to be the greatest pain. They say you'll never feel whole because you never will be. Not really."

"You're asking me to abandon my brother."

"I'm asking you to be with the woman you love," she insists. "Please… Rabastan, let me be enough to keep you here."

"It doesn't have to be like that. Even if you don't support the Dark Lord, it doesn't matter. Just keep quiet, and…"

He trails off, touching his fingers to his chest. Andromeda sees the pained wince.

"Just the thought of being away from you hurts," he admits.

"Does that mean you'll consider?"

"For you, I'll do anything, Andi."

…

"Miss Black? Mister Lestrange?" Professor Dumbledore looks between the two of them, frowning, thought his blue eyes twinkle. "What brings you two here?"

Andromeda glances at Rabastan. She has to stay strong. Now is not the time to lose her nerve. "Rabastan needs help. I suppose I do too. It's about the war, sir."

Dumbledore glances over their heads, into the empty corridor. After a moment, he nods, gesturing them into his office.

Andromeda grips Rabastan's hand as though she's afraid to ever let go, as though she will lose him forever if she doesn't cling to him. Her heart races, but his familiar warmth beside her is all she needs to remember that everything will be okay.

Coming to the headmaster seems scary now that they're doing it. After all, how can two members of such biased families expect someone as kind as Albus Dumbledore to trust them, let alone believe them? But they can't turn back now.

"It's for the best," Andromeda whispers, resting her head on his shoulder.

Rabastan exhales deeply. "I know. As long as I have you."

"You always will. Soulmates," she reminds him.

"Soulmates," he echoes, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Dumbledore stands beside his desk, offering them some strange yellow sweet. "Sherbet Lemon? No? Right, well, start from the beginning then."


End file.
